The invention concerns a photovoltaic insulating glazing comprising a multi-layer glazing with a photovoltaic module, wherein contact strips contact the photovoltaic module and are led out from the photovoltaic module, and with a spacer, formed e.g. as a shaped bar, which spaces apart glass layers to form an intermediate space.
Photovoltaic modules are integrated into insulating glazing via a glass layer e.g. of a double glass structure, into or onto which the solar cells are embedded or disposed. The module generally constitutes one layer of the insulating glazing. The other layer is formed by a glass pane. An intermediate space is provided between the sheet of glass and the photovoltaic module which can be filled with gas to effect an insulating glazing. The invention also concerns other types of photovoltaic modules.
The production of photovoltaic insulating glazing requires an electric connection between the photovoltaic module of the insulating glazing and the outer side of the insulating glazing. In particular, processing of photovoltaic modules whose electric connections, the so-called “contact strips”, exit the photovoltaic module through bores on the rear-side of the module cover causes problems, since this contact strip passes through the space between panes of the insulating glazing. The contact strips consist is a thin metal strip. The electric connection to external terminals must, in particular, meet the following requirements:                Gas and water vapor impermeability,        Tension relief of the module connections,        Small size on the rear side of a maximum of 5 mm corresponding to the usual sealing material cover of an insulating glazing,        Cable outlet should be tangential to the insulating glazing edge,        Optimum integration of assembly process in insulating glazing production.        
Conventionally, a cable bushing is provided, wherein the connecting cables are soldered or crimped to the contact strips in the space between the panes of the insulating glazing and are then guided out of the pane region via bores in an insulating glazing spacer. The above-mentioned requirements are thereby not met or only to an insufficient extent.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a photovoltaic insulating glazing with which the electric connections are connected to the contact strips in a simple manner to satisfy the above-mentioned requirements.